Roxi Salgado-Hernandez
Roxanne "Roxi" Salgado-Hernandez is a contestant in the second season of Amhs's Project: Glee. Biography Roxi, born Roxanne in New Orleans, has been a victim of the Hurricane Katrina chaos. This caused her to lose her home, and her mother and father, and all that is left is her and her baby brother, Adrien. Before that, she was raised in a Hispanic and strict household, her mother and father wanted the best for Roxi, but believed that entertainment was nothing but a waste of time. Roxi had her eyes on being a star when she saw her first Broadway play at eight years old, Annie, in where she would want to sing like her, and even wanted to play the role as her. However, she would have been disobedient by her own mother's rules. Later, after her tragic loss of her mother and father, Roxi had nowhere to go, she was pretty much homeless without any money and any clothes for warmth. Her brother was almost at risk of dying because of his asthma, and she couldn't take him to the hospital because she did not have any money. After that, she found hope when a family allowed them to stay with them in New York.? Because of this, Roxi realized that she would have a chance to shine, she wanted to star in movies and star in Broadway plays, however, it took her more than education, she needed support. At 15, where Glee had just began, she started to love the show, feeling as if the show was a major influence to her and how it got her to move past her parents' death. Like Finn's father's death and Kurt's mother's death. Personality Roxi has a very sassy personality, sometimes she's very sarcastic, and she's very sensitive when she's the center of an issue. Appearance Roxi has light brown hair, brown eyes, and usually wears jeans and pink shirts or skirts. Trivia *Her favorite TV show is Pretty Little Liars. *She's a mixture of Taylen Parker and Aylin from the Glee Project. *Is often bitchy to others without even knowing it. *She speaks Spanish while angry. *Cites Rihanna, Brandy, Mariah Carey, Michael Jackson, and Alicia Keys as her influences. *Is a die-hard Nicki Minaj fan. *Roxi is related to Christina Salgado of Bad Girls Club, season nine. *She auditioned for Bad Girls Club, but she unfortunately got rejected. *Her enemy is Mikaela. Quotes Songs Callback Order IN The contender was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender did the best performance throughout the week, winning the homework assignment and being first to be called back. HIGH The contender was cited as having done exceptionally well and was not at risk of elimination. LOW The contender was at risk for being in the the bottom three. RISK The contender was at risk of going home. OUT The contender was eliminated. Homework Progress NC The contender had no comments from the mentor. LOW The mentor gave the contestant feedback since his/her performance could've been better. HIGH The contender impressed the mentor but was not chosen as the Homework Assignment Winner. WIN The contender won the homework assignment. Category:Contenders Category:Season Two Contenders